Remember Our Melody
by A Gentle Illusion
Summary: Sakura Haruno, along with her two best friends and many others, has been accepted into a prestigous choir academy Takigakure Choral Academy. She is about to get knocked off her vocal throne the hard way learning she isn't the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Our Melody  
**Chapter One  
_Rank 96_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do (not) own Naruto and will (never) own it. (Parentheses are not my friends)

"Damn it Sakura, hurry up! Those boys are going to get angry with you if you don't get to the park on time!"

This was true. Just yesterday she had spent 15 minutes lecturing Naruto and Sasuke, her two best friends, on the importance of being on time when meeting your friends. This was, of course, after they had been late to meet her at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand (something almost impossible for Naruto, since he loved the food so much).

"Whatever Mom, I'll be down in a second. I was just checking to see if I had everything packed," Sakura hollered from her room, then looked around once more.

_I think I've got it all,_ she mused, and then began to haul her rather heavy luggage down the stairs. This consisted of two medium sized trunks that were white and had sakura blossoms (Ego much?) over them in a pretty design , a small matching case with her CDs and Discman in it, and another matching item- her purse.

As she reached the bottom step, she saw her mother (with the same pink hair), waiting impatiently (sadly with the same temper as Sakura too) by the door, jingling her keys in her hand and tapping her foot. "Could you be any slower?" Mrs. Haruno asked disdainfully and opened the door.

_Could you be any more like a bratty older sister? _Sakura thought cruelly and followed her mother out the door towards their silver mini-van. She hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up as her mother started the car.

Sakura and her mother fought over the radio station as they started down the road towards the park where the three friends had agreed to meet. Old slow rock verses new age pop and hip hop; guess who won this out?

Sakura was then subjected to sit for 10 minutes listening to the Beatles and Elton John as the bumpy road of life (that eventually led to a prestigious school along with new friends and cool teachers) led on.

Finally they arrived at the park to see two boys sitting at a bench; one looking aloof and distant while the other was visibly bouncing up and down in excitement.

"SAKURA!" the bouncy boy screamed a millisecond after Sakura opened the door to get out. She then was hugged abruptly by the hyperactive blonde, so she gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted with a small smile as she pulled away from the bone-crushing hug. She opened up the trunk of the van so he could put his things with hers and directed him with a finger to the bucket seats.

"Thanks Sakura!" he said delightedly and hopped into his seat. Sakura then turned to the aloof boy, only to find that he had already put his things in the trunk and slammed the door.

"Hi Sasuke," she said meekly. He returned this with a slight nod and hopped in the van next to Naruto. Sakura then returned to her seat and found that the radio station was now on some modern rock channel.

_Oi, that boy likes his rock,_ Sakura thought dismally about Sasuke. Sighing, she turned her attention to her window as Naruto blabbered on about random things on the two hour ride to the Academy the three of them had all been accepted to: Takigakure Choral Academy.

* * *

"We're here!" Mrs. Haruno announced with a fake smile as she pulled into the parking lot of the large academy.

"Finally!" chorused three voices together as doors opened and trunks were brought out. Before Sakura's mom managed to escape the three sixteen year olds, Sakura ran to the driver's door and flung it open.

"Sakura, you'll be- oof!" Sakura had just enveloped her mom into a bone crushing hug before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes, yes Sakura, I'll miss you too," Mrs. Haruno said, a little bit of sadness in her voice. "But you mustn't keep Naruto and Sasuke waiting any longer. Goodbye, honey. Have a good time."

Sakura bit her lip to fight back tears, but she shook her head. _Stay strong_, she reprimanded herself and stood up straight again.

"I'll miss you Mom. See you at Christmas?"

"See you at Christmas," her mom confirmed before shutting the door and driving away.

"Bye," Sakura whispered, before turning around to see her two friends waiting patiently for her (well, maybe Naruto wasn't as patient, but he made it look like he was).

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked. His face, as always, was wiped clean of all emotion. As Sakura nodded eagerly, she turned to face the building, but stopped and looked up in awe.

The main building had to be at least four stories high, made of elegant marble that gleamed in the sunlight. On either side of the main building were two identical three story buildings, made of the same marble (and equally shiny) stone. Each of them had a large marble sign over the oak double doors that read either "Gentlemen's Dormitory" or "Ladies' Dormitory".

Stretching in front of all the buildings was a small grassy plain with a few trees around the edges of the 'yard' where the sidewalk met sod. Visible behind the buildings was a large pond and some sports courts along with more endless plain.

"Holy cheese nips this place is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as he hurriedly dragged his things towards the racks outside the dorms. They were supposed to leave their things there until the main meeting was over.

"Chyea!" Sakura shouted eagerly and took her things over to the girls rack while Sasuke quietly followed Naruto. They were not the only people around in the courtyard for the meeting wasn't supposed to start for a half hour. Looking around, she saw many groups of three, huddled together.

Like Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, many other trios had been selected from Villages around the area to come to the Academy because of musical talent. Well, to be specific, because of how well they sang. Everyone who came was exceptional, and many could play other instruments. This was the trio from Konohagakure's first year at the academy.

Sasuke, who was most likely the most talented out of the three, had a very musical background, but his parents died around when he was six years old. His brother, Itachi, ran away shortly after, thus leaving Sasuke no where to go but a local orphanage. He had already been learning to play the violin and piano from his parents, and he could sing quite well. At the orphanage, he kept up his instrumental studies, and even picked up a new instrument- the trumpet. It was no wonder why he was accepted into Takigakure Choral Academy so quickly.

Sasuke's voice was low and soft; he rarely sang very loud unless asked to by a teacher or when he had a solo. He could carry a melody for hours and harmonize with anyone. He was a music machine.

Naruto had absolutely no musical background, but his parents, like Sasuke's, died. But unlike Sasuke, his parents died when he was born. His mother passed away during childbirth and his father died a week before hand. He was murdered in his sleep. Naruto was raised in the orphanage; the same one Sasuke was put in after his parents died. They became quick friends, and play-rivals. Sasuke taught Naruto all he knew about music, serving as his mentor.

Naruto's voice, however, was completely different than Sasuke's. He was a loud baritone that sometimes had trouble staying on the harmony, but nonetheless was a quick learner. Being so rambunctious, Naruto picked up the drums easily. He liked to make endless rhythms and beats and to have Sasuke play the piano over it and Sakura sing.

Unlike both of them, Sakura had a family. Her mother was bossy and seemed to care more about the boys than her. Sure, they were orphans, but sometimes she needed a mom too. Her father was gone constantly on business trips to other villages for random amounts of time, the longest being a month and a half.

Also unlike the boys, she could not play any instruments. Or at least she hadn't tried to. She got through to the academy just on her voice. Sakura's voice could range from low soprano to a low alto and could be either loud or soft. She was rather versatile in her singing, and took pride in it. Sometimes, as Sasuke had noted on various occasions, too much pride.

Sakura met up quickly with Naruto and Sasuke under a willow tree, and while the boys began to chat casually, she surveyed the grounds and the other freshmen.

Only three people from each village were accepted into the academy per year. And, it seemed that everyone that was chosen this year varied greatly.

Somewhat near the shade of the boys' dormitory was a group of three talking quietly amongst themselves. The girl among them seemed kind and timid and had black hair that was in a bob haircut. Startlingly, her eyes were pale and milky. Normally, this would have been scary, but on this girl, it made her seem even more interesting and sweet.

One of the boys standing next to her had messy brown hair and weird red streaks on each cheek. He seemed arrogant and somewhat bossy as well as kind-hearted. He had a hearty laugh and a nice smile, so Sakura quickly decided he was okay.

The third seemed very mysterious, and wasn't adding much to the others' conversation. Half of his face was masked by a rather high collar and he was also wearing sunglasses. He kept his hands in his pockets and stayed in the shade.

Smiling a bit at the odd combination, she turned to another group, this one odder than the last one. At this group, a tall girl with long blonde hair was yelling at the two boys who accompanied her. The girl, who was very pretty on her own, was wearing make-up and had on slightly skimpy clothing. But she held a manor of elegance and grace, even as she yelled at those two boys. Sakura made a mental note to get to know this girl better.

The boy receiving little of the yelling was tubby and rather short. He had rust colored hair and swirls painted on his cheeks. He also had a bag of chips in his hand, and was munching away contentedly, ignoring the girl completely. He had a cheery demeanor and seemed to be off in his own world.

Yet the other boy seemed very annoyed at the blonde and was sighing continuously. He was lying on the ground looking up at the clouds while he was being scolded. Sakura could make out the words 'lazy' and 'don't you say I'm troublesome' from the girl as she ranted on. The boy continued to watch the clouds, beginning to become more and more annoyed.

Sakura laughed before turning to the third and final group besides her own on the grounds. This one took the cake for being strange.

The most noticeable out of the group was a boy with a black bowl-cut who was dressed very… flamboyantly, to say the least. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt (it was warm out today) and jeans. Normal, right? Well, he also had bright orange legwarmers over his jeans and the sleeves of his shirt. He was making wild gesticulations and was prancing around the other two members of his group. He even pushed them together sometimes, much to their embarrassment.

Well, actually, only one of them was visibly embarrassed, and that was a girl with big brown eyes and brown hair up in buns. She was wearing a traditional pink Chinese tank top and cargo pants. Her delicate face flushed pink every few minutes due to bowl-cut boy. Just as Sakura thought she was a well behaved girl, she reached back and slugged bowl-cut boy, and now started shouting at him.

On the last, there was something oddly familiar- his eyes. They were the same milky white as the nice girl in the first group. _I bet they're related,_ Sakura thought, and began to observe the boy more. His long mahogany hair was swept into a pony tail tied at the very end. He wore a headband over his forehead (for what, Sakura was not sure) and seemed very stoic. He seemed to be annoyed at the bowl-cut boy, and smirked a bit when the girl with the panda buns punched him, but that was just about all the emotion he showed.

"What a weird assortment of people," Sakura murmured to herself.

"What was that, Sakura?" a voice asked from behind her. Sakura spun around and smiled a bit.

"I was just commenting on how odd these people are," Sakura said, ashamed of herself.

"Oh." Naruto then turned back around and started to talk in a low voice to Sasuke.

Wondering what they were talking about, Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, hoping they wouldn't change the subject.

Sadly though, they did, as Naruto turned towards her and grinned cheerily. "I can't wait for the opening ceremony! Our teachers are going to be awesome, I just know it!"

Sakura gave a quick smile and looked at her feet.

_I'm not so sure about that…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I really like where this story is heading, and I'm going to do my best to not stop writing it and to stay inspired. I will also warn you that this chapter takes care of most of the exposition, AKA: the boring part. Things should pick up around the end of chapter two if my words go as I plan. This should hopefully also be the longest AN I ever write too.

For all those who don't know, Takigakure is the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. I will tell you where everyone else is from now, for future reference:  
Team Kakashi- Konohagakure- Village Hidden in the Leaf  
Team Kurenai- Kirigakure- Village Hidden in the Mist  
Team Asuma- Iwagakure- Village Hidden in the Rocks  
Team Gai- Kumogakure- Village Hidden in the Clouds

The pairings are I plan in the course of this story are:  
Sasuke & Sakura  
Naruto & Hinata  
Neji & Tenten  
Shikamaru & Ino

Don't like? Deal with it or leave. Also, I edited this by myself, but if I could possible get a beta eventually, it'd be great. –winkwinknudgenudge-

The Purple Button is Your Friend. CLICK!  
Naturally, Annie


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm too young to die! I do not and NEVER WILL own Naruto. -sniffles-

**Remember Our Melody  
**Chapter 2  
_Rank 96_

"SASUKE! SAKURA! OVER HERE!" Naruto, who was seated in the middle part of the large auditorium, was standing up and waving his hands frantically, all while trying to defend two seats on either side of him.

Sakura, blushing from embarrassment, looked over at Sasuke, who winced at the tone of Naruto's loud voice, but none the less, he marched over with his head high in the air, while Sakura followed meekly behind.

Naruto had absent-mindedly left the two of them out by the trees to go and find good seats.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said, as good naturedly as he could manage, and sat down on Naruto's right.

Sakura, though she didn't feel so good natured, managed to smile and sit on his left.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for them to introduce the teachers and stuff! That's what this ceremony is for. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto said quickly, a huge grin on his lips.

"Right," Sasuke said, smirking a bit before facing the stage, where a woman with two blonde pigtails had walked out and was now standing at the podium.

The woman fake coughed a bit, to catch their attention. To her success, it worked, and everyone became silent. Grinning in triumph, the woman said, "Hello, new and returning students. Welcome to Takigakure Choral Academy!"

Her voice was warm and cheery at the moment, but Sakura could sense how fake her wide smile was and could hear orneriness hidden in her words. It almost seemed as if her position was forced upon her. "I am Tsunade, your principal and orchestra teacher." She paused, as if expecting applause. None came, except for from a few older students whom Sakura guessed were seniors.

"Well, anyways. There are a few standard rules that I must tell you now. The rest are in the rulebooks you will find in your dorms.

"Do not, and I mean it when I say this, insult your teachers in any way. They have taken time out of their lives to teach you how to become better in the musical department, and you should respect this. Of course," she stopped again, trying to draw in the attention of the crowd. "I have tried my best to pick out the best-behaved students as possible."

A few people snickered at this, including Naruto, who was quite the prankster back in Konoha. Sakura even saw a well reserved smile (a trace of a smile, really) cross Sasuke's face at this.

"Also, curfew is at 10:30. I do not want anyone out of their dorms past this time. Girls are not allowed to sleep in the boys' dorms and vice versa. If I find out anyone has been doing so, they will be booted out from any extracurricular activities they are participating in."

_Of course, _Sakura thought, _those extracurricular activities mean band and orchestra. Hah! I'm not in either!_

"Or maybe I'll assign them to janitor duty for the rest of the year," Tsunade added. Sakura's heart fell. _Nevermind._

"My last rule I will tell you at this time, is that students may only leave the premises with my permission, and my permission only. And now, without further ado, I will let our fine teachers introduce themselves."

Following this sentence, six figures walked out from behind the curtain. The first one to step up to the podium was an energetic looking man with a shiny black bowl-cut (not unlike bowl-cut boy's hair cut) and a sparkling grin.

"Hello students! My name is Maito Gai! I will be your musical theory teacher!" He continued to grin and struck a pose. Many of the kids in the audience laughed, and so did Gai. Though she was a little weirded out at first, Sakura could tell that Gai would be one of her favorite teachers this year.

"I can already tell these freshmen will be a fun class," he said, and with a quick peace sign, he walked back to the place where the other teachers were standing.

Another teacher stepped up, this time a man with long, flowing white hair. He had a sneaky look upon his face that scared Sakura a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto wince a bit.

"Hello!" he boomed. "I am Jiraiya! I shall teach you everything I know in our band class, for that is what I am teaching!" She heard snickers in the audience, but they weren't like the laughs that Gai got. "My interests include writing, band… and of course, GIRLS!" He squealed and Sakura scooted back in her seat.

"Jiraiya! That's enough!" She recognized the voice of their principal from offstage.

"Oopsies!" Jiraiya said, as innocently as he could muster, and skipped back to the others.

Scowling a bit, another teacher walked up. This one had a scar across his nose and his brown hair was in a ponytail a top his head. But as soon as he reached the podium, he gave a smile and looked out at all of the students.

"I am one of your choir teachers, Iruka Umino," he stated. He then winked, and walked away.

_That was short,_ Sakura noted, and watched as a pretty lady with black hair and surprisingly red eyes stepped up next.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, your other choir teacher. Iruka and I will both be teaching at the same time, but I will help out more with the girls' section and Iruka will help out more with the boys' section. I hope you understand." She smiled sweetly at the next teacher walking up as she went away from the front of the stage.

This teacher had a cigarette in between his teeth, but it was not lit. Not now, anyways. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I'll be giving out private instrumental lessons." He gave a hacking cough (not covering his mouth) and walked away.

The final teacher seemed the most mysterious. He had spiky silver hair and a mask covering half of his face. Only one eye was showing. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he looked rather bored.

"Kakashi Hatake." Somehow, his words came out loud and clear, despite his mask. "Private vocal lessons." He only spoke five words, and Sakura could tell that was all he was going to say.

As she looked around to see if any one else had the same surprised reaction as she had, Sakura saw many girls that looked breathless and were batting their eyelashes as Kakashi walked away.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the stage to see that all of the teachers were now gone and Tsunade was once again center stage.

"Well, I hope you like what you saw, because you'll be stuck with them for the rest of the year. Now, each of you will get a schedule. On it, there will be one of the teachers' names, and a meeting place. Every night at 6:30, besides on weekends, you are to meet there for a meeting. At your old schools, it could be compared to your home room. Also with your schedules, will be a key and a room number for your dorm."

Her smile now looked strained and relieved as she finished up the ceremony. "Please enjoy the rest of the year! Go to your dorms now! Goodnight!"

The crowd buzzed to life and stood up, almost all together. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and Naruto to find them deep in conversation already.

_Oh… I guess it's something they don't want to talk with me about,_ Sakura thought dismally, and silently followed the two out of the auditorium. Once they were past its large double doors, Sakura finally spoke.

"So um… where do we get our schedules?"

Sasuke looked over to her and motioned to the place where a crowd was gathering.

"Oh. Thanks," Sakura said with a small smile. The smile fell as soon as Sasuke and Naruto began to talk in hushed tones again.

_Okay… this is getting sort of annoying_, she thought as she made her way in front of the other two towards the crowd of people. Sakura was having a hard time understanding why she was being left out of their conversations, and it bugged her.

She shrugged it off (as much as she could) as she pushed her way through the crowd to get her schedule. There was one large desk where a kind looking lady with black hair was sitting, patiently handing out schedules with keys attached.

As soon as Sakura looked at the woman, she smiled politely up at her and asked, "Name, please?"

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura answered and fiddled idly with the hem of her shirt.

"Thank you. Please wait a moment." The desk lady then started to search through one of the four folders she had stretched in front of her. Sakura guessed this folder contained the freshmen schedules. After a moment (the lady really kept her word), a schedule was produced with a key, and handed to Sakura.

"Thank you!" Sakura said cheerily, and walked away to the back of the crowd, where Naruto and Sasuke were. Oddly enough, they were both holding schedules.

"How'd you guys…?" Sakura trailed off when she realized that they were paying no heed to her. Trying her best not to be frustrated, she said smiling, "Lets compare!"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked up at her, as if they were deer in headlights.

Sasuke was the first to recover. Smirking casually, he grabbed her schedule right out of her hands and read it over. "Hey," he paused, looking puzzled for a moment. "I thought you didn't play an instrument." He looked back up at her in questioning.

"I don't!" Sakura exclaimed, and took her schedule back. She read it over to find this:

_Sakura Haruno_

_DOB: 3-28-91_

_ID: 7723_

_DORM: 34_

_GUIDE: Kakashi Hatake_

_HOUR CLASS TEACHER DAYS_

_1 Prep- Choir Umino and Yuuhi M T W TH F_

_2 Band Jiraiya M T W T H F_

_-----------------------------Lunch---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_3 Choir Umino and Yuuhi M T W TH F_

_4 Musical Theory Gai M T W TH F_

_5a Private Vocal Hatake M W F_

_5a Private Instrument Sarutobi T TH F_

Sakura gaped at the schedule. She hadn't signed up for band! Or Private Instrument Lessons for that matter!

"Look!" She handed her schedule to Naruto, who quickly got the same confused expression as Sakura.

"But… you couldn't play an instrument if you tried!" Naruto said, then quickly covered his mouth. Yet Sakura was too dazed to notice. Quickly, she devised a plan.

"I know what to do. Tomorrow at second block, I'll go and tell Jiraiya that there must have been a mistake. Everything will turn out all right," she stated confidently, and started to walk with them out the door to the grounds.

"If you say so," muttered Sasuke, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Anyways, Sasuke and I have three classes with you. Actually, I have four. I'm in Prep-Choir with you too. And we all have Kakashi as our homeroom guy," Naruto said, grinning happily as they compared schedules. With a mischievous smile, he turned to Sasuke and said in a boyish manner, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura's dorm number is 34. Betcha already memorized it, huh?"

Sakura blushed at this, and Sasuke passed it off with a quick, "Shut up."

What Sakura didn't know was that Naruto was completely and perfectly right.

_34_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry this is up a day late! All weekend I had people over at my house to hang out, so I never got a chance to really work on this. I hope that this doesn't happen again, but of course, I cannot make any promises.

I'm so pleased that I at least got 4 reviews on the first chapter. That made me so happy. I know 4 reviews don't seem like a lot, but it is to me for a first chapter! Thank you so much, my lovely reviewers!

I also hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I tried to finish up the exposition within it. Sakura will get to her dorm in the next chapter as well as the first choir class will begin. And Sakura will find out what those two boys have been whispering about all this time!

Purple button loves you!

Clicky!


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Our Melody  
**Chapter 3  
_Rank 96_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, and never will, own Naruto. Kapeesh?

_34_

Sakura's eyes ran over the metal numbers upon the oak door that led to her new room for the next nine months. _No big deal, right? I mean, my roommate can't be _that_ bad, right? _Sakura continued to try and reassure herself as she worked up the courage to grasp the handle to the door.

_Nice and easy girl… Yup, that's it,_ she coaxed as she slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door to feast her eyes on an unexpected sight.

The room was empty.

After all of that freaking anticipation, it was empty.

Scowling, Sakura walked in and looked around. It was fairly large with light blue walls and two beds on either side of the room. There was a window in between the beds that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. There were two closets and a desk too.

Smiling, Sakura plopped herself down on the bed on the left side. The bed was dorm size and cushy, with only a light blue sheet on it. It had specified in the list of things required for the stay that a bed set was needed.

Sakura then produced a comforter, blanket, sheets, and a pillow out of one of her large trunks and began to make her bed. She was just straightening out the pink comforter when the door creaked open.

"Hey!" a girl's voice said as the door shut after her.

Sakura whipped around to see the girl who was standing next to the white eyed boy earlier that day. Giving a nervous smile, Sakura stood up to greet her. "Hi! Is this your dorm too?"

"You bet. I guess we're roommates then, huh?" the cheerful girl said, plopping down on the other bed and taking out her blankets and such.

"Guess so. I'm Sakura." The task of making her bed was soon picked up again as the two lapsed in a more casual conversation. Sakura already knew she was going to enjoy this girl's company.

"Tenten," the other replied. Tenten's bed set was a deep purple in color and had a few vertical stripes on it. Tenten was much quicker at making beds than the perfectionist Sakura, so she finished sooner than her. "I'm a frosh, how 'bout you?" she asked as she started to pull out posters and pictures of bands from her trunk.

_Frosh?_ thought Sakura, then remembered that her mother had called she and her friends that before they had arrived at the school. _Oh duh, freshman. _"Same here."

"Oh that's cool." The two then lapsed into silence as they continued to unpack. Tenten continued to hang up posters around her bed and Sakura began to set up little trinkets on a shelf near the window. They then moved to each of their closets, silently unpacking their clothing. Halfway through unpacking hers, Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So, where are you from?" she asked kindly as she put a shirt on a hanger.

"Kumogakure," said Tenten quietly.

"Oh, the 'Village Hidden in the Clouds', right?" Sakura asked. She knew she was right; she had an A in geography class at her old school.

"Right. And you're from Konoha." It was a statement, no need for reassurance.

"How'd you know that?" questioned a puzzled Sakura, looking around her room for any hints or traces of Konohagakure.

"There." Tenten was pointing to one of the trinkets on her shelf. It was a little leaf with the symbol of Konoha on it hanging from a string attached to a small ceramic tree.

"Oh wow. You're really observant," Sakura said, eyes wide as she turned back to Tenten.

"I try…" Tenten trailed off somewhat awkwardly, and continued her job at hand.

Nosey Sakura bit her lip and tried to urge her on. "You try to... what, exactly?"

Tenten looked up, her big brown eyes wide in surprise. Sakura realized Tenten had started daydreaming when she trailed off. As soon as Tenten got over her shock, she smiled and began talking easily again.

"Well… there is this boy I am friends with, Neji Hyuuga. He has white eyes and gorgeous hair- just please don't tell him I said that!" She waved her hands in front of her and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Smiling, she continued. "Well, it's almost like he sees everything. His eyesight is perfect, and beyond. He has great observing skills and well… I admire him for it."

"So you try to be more like him?" Sakura assumed, closing her now full closet.

"Exactly! You know, Sakura, you're really easy to talk to," Tenten offered jovially, and plopped down on her bed.

"Uh… thanks," said Sakura, embarrassed. She followed suit and fell back upon her comforter as well. Looking over at her black alarm clock, she read the time. 9:32 p.m.

"Well, goodnight then, Tenten," Sakura said politely, then flicked the light switch above her bed to turn out the lights.

"'Night Sakura," Tenten replied, then once more, silence lapsed between the new roommates, but this time it was filled with slow, even breathing.

* * *

At eight twenty that morning, ten minutes before class started, the two were bustling around in their dorm. Tenten and Sakura had been up for a little less than an hour, primping and priming and getting ready for class (maybe just getting ready for class in Tenten's case).

The two differed greatly in style. Sakura chose to wear her usual preppy pink get-up while Tenten wore cargos and a tank top. Nothing unusual for the both of them.

As they grabbed their backpacks, they grinned at each other and walked out the dorm door to their first classes. Unfortunately, they did not have their first classes together. Tenten had Musical Theory while Sakura had Prep Choir.

Sakura walked quickly across the grounds towards the main building with Tenten. All of the normal classes were in the main building, as they had found out while skimming through the rule book last night. They parted, waving to each other with quick smiles, and Sakura trudged up to the third floor, where the choir room was.

"SAKURA!" Naruto greeted and ran over to her as soon as she had walked through the doors.

"Hi Naruto! How are the dorms?" she asked while walking with him to a pair of desks near the middle of the classroom half of the room.

As they sat down, Naruto smirked a little bit. "Oh, the _dorms _are fine." He paused, and Sakura smiled wryly, getting the message he was trying to convey.

"Roommate's not Sasuke?"

"Nope."

"Who, then?" she questioned with an innocent blink of her eyes.

"He's weird… So weird," Naruto began, shaking his head. "He's SO obsessed with fate, it's scary! That's the first thing he said to me: 'It was fate that I was roomed with a kid like you'," he mimicked. "And he's mean, too!"

"What's his name?" queried Sakura, drumming her thumb on the desk in thought.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" At this outburst, a few heads in the now filling up classroom turned towards the two, but Sakura paid no heed. "That is so cool!"

Naruto appeared confused. "Wait, you don't…. _like_ him or something, right Sakura?"

"No way! I haven't even met the boy yet," she exclaimed, looking scandalized. "He's my roommate, Tenten's, best friend! That is so awesome! It's got to be fa—"

Naruto cut her off quickly. "Don't even say that word. You said your roomie is Tenten? Neji mentioned her once or twice." Naruto chuckled quickly before adding, "And he was mumbling something about Tenten and hair in his sleep."

Sakura gave a giggle before looking around the classroom skeptically, before she remembered something. _Oh, that's right. Sasuke isn't in our first class._

As if reading her mind, Naruto commented, "Sasuke's got it worse."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh! He's got spandex boy," Naruto stated with a grimace. "Bushy Brows. Bowl-cut boy." That last name hit gold with Sakura.

"No way! I think he's friends with Tenten too! She didn't mention him or anything, of course, but he was hanging out with them yesterday…" she pondered, smiling a little. Before she could continue though, two people walked into the room with welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Hello!" boomed the male of the two, with a grin. "I hope you remember me from yesterday." He gave a familiar wink and a look of recognition passed over Sakura's face. "I am Iruka Umino. But you are to address me as Iruka-sensei, got it?" Several students nodded, and a pleased smile passed over Iruka's face. "Good. This—" His partner cut him off.

"I think I should be able to handle a little introduction by myself, Iruka," she said with a tinkling laugh. "Kurenai Yuuhi. You can either address me formally as Kurenai-sensei, or just Kurenai, if you prefer."

_I like this one,_ Sakura decided, smiling to herself.

"Now, I don't think we need to go over anything, just give it your all. Let's move over to the other side of the room, where there are rows of chairs for you to sit and stand at so we may begin," Kurenai commanded softly, and she and Iruka guided the students over to the other part of the room, where there were, indeed, rows of chairs and a baby grand piano in front of it all.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right!" ordered Iruka. As the students followed their order, Sakura found herself standing between a girl with very long blonde hair and one with short cropped dark hair and milky eyes. She recognized them both from her observations yesterday.

"Now repeat after me," Kurenai said, then began a few exercises. "HO!" she shouted towards the students.

"HO!" they chorused back. They repeated this five times before Iruka took over the next one.

"Take a deep breath in, then let it out and make a _shh_ sound, just like this." He then demonstrated what they were supposed to do, and the class quickly followed. They did this three times. "Very good!" he congratulated, grinning.

Kurenai then walked over to the piano and played a scale, asking the students to sing with her. "_Do re me fa so la ti do_," she sang, her voice like warm honey. Her pupils followed, and once they stopped doing scales, she smiled at Iruka.

"Alright girls! Time for a little friendly competition," Iruka beamed. A few of the girls began to chatter nervously to each other and Iruka hushed them with a wave of his hands. "Nothing to talk about; s_ing_ about it! We'll see who can go the highest. Whoever wins gets to help select the pieces we do for the first concert. Ready?"

Kurenai, still at the piano, began to play notes, ascending upwards. They were 'la'-ing as high as they could.

Sakura had to drop out at a high G note, but about five other girls kept going. Soon, after the high B, only two were left. And then, it was one. Sakura was surprised that the girl with the milky eyes next to her could hit a high E and not even break a sweat. Her voice was high and precise and right on key.

It seemed that girl was even surprised, or nervous. Or maybe she didn't realize she was the only one singing, because now, as she looked around the room, her face was pure red and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Ah! It seems we have a winner," Iruka said, walking over to the girl, who just got even redder. "What's your name?"

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga," she stuttered out softly. Sakura smiled at the thought that her singing voice was so different than her normal tone.

"Hinata, well done! Why don't you go get a drink of water," Iruka suggested kindly. Hinata nodded thankfully and walked out of the room.

As Iruka began walking back to the piano, Sakura looked over at Naruto and raised her eyebrows, only to find he was watching the door Hinata had just walked out of.

Smiling to herself, Sakura turned back to the front of the classroom.

_I wonder if... Oh I hope so!_ Sakura thought, her smile growing.

Through the rest of the class, they continued warm ups and scales, and Iruka held a contest to see which boy could go the lowest. A chubby boy with ginger hair and swirls on his cheeks named Chouji won this. Iruka and Kurenai managed to keep this class fun, and soon enough, the hour whizzed by and they had to leave to their next class.

_Band… Well, Sasuke will be there! And maybe I can get this whole thing sorted out. Jiraiya did seem nice… despite the creepy factor…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure I was too pleased with this chapter, but oh well. Thank you for the past reviews everyone! I know I didn't add in what Naruto and Sasuke were talking about, but it wouldn't fit in right in this chapter. But at lunch time, they'll break the news. And lunch time should be in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

THE PURPLE BUTTON LOVES YOU! And so do I. )


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Our Melody  
**Chapter 4  
_Rank 96_

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Naruto. Like I don't own Final Fantasy XII (-sobs-). But I want it for Christmas. O

In simplest terms, it was a catastrophe from the moment she took a step through the door.

Complete and utter _chaos. _

The room was completely quiet when she walked in. The only sounds she heard were girlish giggles and the scratching of a pencil. Turning her head, she was alarmed to find out they were both from their teacher, Jiraiya.

_Okay, ew._

He was looking up at random girls and jotting down notes (_And all before the bell rings, too, _thought Sakura bitterly) ecstatically. When he got particularly excited, he clapped his hands in glee before returning to his writing.

Let's just say when Sakura walked in, there was a lot of clapping.

Naruto followed behind her quietly, his drumsticks in toll. It seemed that his mind was on something else, again, and he looked up at Sakura nervously every once in a while.

"Come in, come in _children_! Don't be alarmed, find your seats!" Jiraiya commanded, grinning toothily and gesturing to the seats around him. He was addressing them like they were three.

"What's your name?" His tone changed when he turned to Sakura- was he trying to sound (God forbid) _sexy_!? She was debating whether or not that was considered pedophilia or not when she realized people were looking at her.

_Oh, duh. They expect me to answer._

"Sakura Haruno," she murmured, blushing, before looking around to find a seat, only to find Naruto was already sitting down. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was next to him.

"Sasuke," she whispered with a smile as she sat on the other side of the black haired boy. He looked up and gave a small smirk before peering at his trumpet, apparently thinking deeply about something.

_Okay, that's final. At lunch, I'm asking them what's up, _she thought, before being interrupted.

"Hey! You with the pink hair, turn around!"

Sakura did as she was told and turned around to see one of the girls she stood next to in choir. The girl had a flute and a clarinet set in her lap. "Huh? Oh hi."

"Where's your instrument?" the girl asked, flipping her long ponytail behind her shoulder.

"Well…" Sakura started off unsteadily, before she was interrupted _again._ No one would even let her finish her sentences anymore!

"She doesn't play one, obviously," a slow, droning voice answered. Sakura looked back a row to see one of the boys who was with the blonde earlier.

"Shut up Shikamaru! No one asked _you,_" the blonde shouted at him. Shikamaru scoffed, setting his French horn on the ground. He walked up behind Ino and pulled her hair.

"Whatever Ino-_pig_," he said, resting his elbows on her shoulders. Sakura tried her best not to laugh at their companionship.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Ino."

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Ino. Shut up."

"I'll shut up when you stop being such a lazy ass," Ino replied hotly, crossing her arms and smirking in triumph.

"Well, you're not talking now, are you?" Shikamaru retorted, and with a chuckle, walked back to his seat.

Sakura turned around to find that mostly everyone was tuning their instruments. Blushing a bit, she walked up to the front of the classroom, towards Jiraiya.

"Um… Jiraiya-sensei?" she started quietly, peering up at his giggling form.

"Huh? Oh, _it's you_," he smiled boyishly and gave Sakura the once over. "How may I help you?" There he went using that weird voice again.

"Well, you see, I don't exactly play an instrument, yet I was scheduled to have this class…" Sakura trailed off, watching Jiraiya nod.

"Yes, well, you had a free period at this time, and we don't allow study halls. So we decided to put you in this class. And as for an instrument," he paused, and put his arm casually around her shoulder, guiding her to a room in the back that was full of instruments. "You can try any that you'd like."

Sakura looked around the room of instruments and smiled a bit. _Now… which to choose? _Her mind drifted back to the blonde, Ino. Ino played the flute and clarinet, and Sakura was sure she'd be willing to help her get better at playing one of them.

She pointed towards a flute that was on the top shelf. Jiraiya smiled admirably down at her. "Ah, the flute, a beautiful high pitched instrument that soothes the soul. Good choice, Miss Haruno."

Sakura blushed and accepted the flute and its case as he handed it to her. "Thank you, Sensei."

"No problem, Sakura. I don't expect you to participate much, since this is your first lesson. But in a few weeks time, I will expect you to be participating as much as the other students. Of course I don't expect you to be as good…" he continued to talk, but Sakura stopped listening after a few seconds.

_I really need to know what they're hiding from me. Maybe… maybe they've decided I'm not such a great friend after all…_ Sakura pondered as she sat back down next to Sasuke with her flute. Thoughts like this continued to reoccur, and the whole of band class passed by in a whirl.

Soon, she found her self walking towards the large cafeteria with Naruto and Sasuke in silence.

Biting her lip, Sakura finally got the courage to ask what had been on her mind for the past few days. "Um… you guys?" Sasuke and Naruto blinked and stopped in their tracks, looking like they'd just come out of a trance.

"What is it, Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking concerned. Sasuke's expression matched his as he led them to an empty hallway.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, bending down a bit so he could look in her eyes.

"No! I mean, yes, I am fine, but there's something that's been bugging me for the past few days."

"It's your roommate, isn't it? I didn't like the looks of her," Naruto said, considering all threats to Sakura.

"Naruto! You've never even seen her!" Sakura exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"So? Looks don't count," Naruto muttered.

"I know what this is about," Sasuke said, lowering his voice a bit.

"It's just… you two have been talking with each other, and _only_ each other for the past few days, and you changed the subject when I come. And well, Sasuke, you've kind of been avoiding me and well…" Sakura stopped and looked up to see the two boys exchanging looks.

"You two think I'm worthless, don't you?" Naruto gave a barely inaudible gasp and looked surprised, while Sasuke looked like she had just slapped his face. "I knew it! You do! Just well, let me down easily. Tell me you don't want to be my friend anymore." Sakura's green eyes focused on her shoes. "I understand if you don't−"

Sakura stopped to find Naruto laughing loudly. She was even more surprised to find Sasuke chuckling to himself.

"Hey! It took all of my courage to say that! Both of you could at least have the decency to not laugh!" Sakura roared, enraged at their lack of manners. She could understand Naruto doing this, but _Sasuke?_ No way.

Sasuke was the first to recover. "Sakura, listen to me when I say this: We don't hate you. We've been friends for too long for that ever to happen, okay?" She nodded. Naruto had stopped laughing somewhere in the middle of Sasuke's sentence.

"Yeah, Sakura. We'll love you no matter what!" Sasuke blushed slightly at this, but Sakura didn't notice; she was too busy being embarrassed for what she had assumed.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just thought that−"

"We get it, Sakura," Naruto dismissed with a grin. But soon, his grin faded as he figured out what she expected of them. "You want to know, then?"

Sakura nodded, wondering if maybe she shouldn't be so nosey. Yet, they _were_ her best friends. They should be able to tell her if something's wrong.

"You know how your aunt worked at the orphanage?" Naruto started slowly, looking into her eyes. Sakura's aunt was the head of the orphanage, which was how Sakura got to know Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura nodded again, biting her lip.

_This can't be good. _

"Well… you see…" It seemed that Naruto couldn't find the right words, so Sasuke took over.

"The day before we left, there was an accident," he stated, looking seriously down at her.

"No," Sakura whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Someone- a bitter little boy that hated everyone, we think- slipped some kind of poison into her coffee that morning. Insulin, by what we heard. She died shortly after," Sasuke explained; his tone was grim.

"No… No! Why didn't- why didn't anyone tell me earlier? Why didn't…" Sakura shook her head many times, and switched where her focal point was. In short: she looked completely and utterly lost.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she screamed at them, looking wild. Her hair was messy, her nostrils were flared.

"We're sorry. It was… we just didn't know how to put it!" Naruto said in their defense. Sasuke just stood there, watching her closely.

"How come my mom wouldn't tell me this? Why didn't… why?" she stopped there and punched the wall _hard_- so hard that she made a small hole in the wall.

She turned back around and looked down at her bleeding knuckles. It was then that she seemed to understand what had happened. Soon, her shoulders began to shake unsteadily and when she looked up, tears were in her eyes.

"Why?" she repeated, this time a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura had no time to acknowledge the fact that it may have been the first time he ever said that to her, for he took her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. Sakura promptly began to sob and Naruto traced circles in her back with his hands.

"Me too," Naruto added, "it's all going to work out. Things are going to be fine." Sakura began to sob more violently when he said this, so he continued to rub her back soothingly.

Sakura then started to pound on Sasuke's chest. At first, he looked surprised, then just took it like a man (Ahem…) and let her punch her frustrations out.

"That (punch) stupid little (punch) kid! What the (punch) hell did he have (punch) against my aunt? She (punch) didn't do anything to him (punchpunch). I bet she even (punch) acted like his mother! (punchpunchpunch)."

After she got done beating up Sasuke's chest (she _is_ strong), she pulled away and looked down at the ground, tears cascading down her ivory cheeks.

Despite the harsh circumstances, Sasuke thought she looked angelic.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yikes, this ones a bit short, and I was a bit skeptic about the end, but oh well. I tried to add humor in the beginning to make up for the (almost) lack of it in the end. And... like 100 more SasuSaku in this chapter, right? And yeah, they're probably all OOC. But besides that, do ya think I did alright?

Oh… spazz time: WOOT! 10 REVIEWS! GO ME! AND YOU, REVIEWERS! –showers with cookies-

I'm sorry this took so long to update. School is closed today due to freezing rain (not fun driving home in the dark last night), so I had time to wrap it up and get it posted. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before Christmas, though that's unlikely, so I think I'm putting my post date around the 27th.

Happy Holidays!

(give me a present by reviewing?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Our Melody  
**Chapter Four  
_Rank 96_

**DISCLAIMER: **Pah... don't own Naruto. Okay?

The rest of that day went in a blur. The only thing Sakura could concentrate on was the fact that her aunt was dead.

Gone.

Not coming back— ever.

The few things she could remember from lunch time to when school ended were an eccentric teacher that seemed to notice her condition (but tried to ignore it as to not draw attention to it), Iruka sending her outside during choir for her to collect herself, and meeting her private vocal/instrument teachers. Well, actually, only her instrument teacher, because the vocal teacher was gone for the day on some sort of 'mission'.

But none of that mattered. What did matter was the emotional turmoil she was going through as she walked towards the dorms with Naruto and Sasuke, who would be taking her up to her room.

She couldn't see anything around her, or in front of her. It was like she was blind. She just continued to walk and walk, oblivious to all of her senses.

"Sakura."

She continued to walk, ignoring whoever said her name.

"Sakura!"

The same voice. She ignored it and kept walking.

"Sakura." This time the voice was different. It felt different than the other one. She stopped walking and her eyes seemed to open.

She saw her two best friends standing in front of her, each with a hand on one of her shoulders. "We're here," said the blond one.

"Let's go," said the other softly. They each took one of her hands and led her up the stairs and into the girls dormitory. Again, her senses seemed to fail and she just continued to tread along with them, her gait slow and labored. Soon, she thought she heard a door open and shut, and then she opened her eyes once more.

They were standing in her dorm. Sasuke and Naruto apprehensively checked the place out, and then led her to her bed, where she promptly sat down. Tenten had not just yet come back.

"Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Pausing, she turned to Naruto and a look of fury passed over her face. "How would you feel if the only kind member of your family passed away? HUH?" She saw a shocked look pass over Sasuke's face and then realized her mistake.

"Oh god, Naruto, I didn't… I'm sorry!" Naruto looked down at his shoes and the back up at her, a tear staining his cheeks.

"She was the only family I knew, too, Sakura." With that, he sat by her side and they held each other, seeking comfort they knew they'd not find.

Sasuke watched, not expressing himself, as always. He walked over to the large window and looked out onto the grounds, wondering why this tragedy had come to be. Now, they were all (more or less) without family. Sakura still had her mom, but it wasn't like she could be counted. Her mother didn't genuinely care about Sakura, not the way her aunt had.

"So this is it, then," Sasuke spoke, and Naruto and Sakura looked up, startled. "It's all over. We're all orphans now."

Before either of the two could answer, the door opened and a laughing Tenten dragged in a white eyed boy.

Naruto, despite his sulky demeanor a few minutes ago, jumped up and pointed at the boy. "You!" he shouted, trying to be menacing.

The boy, who had just had a smirk (or maybe it was a smile) on, cleared his face of emotions and looked at Naruto disdainfully. "The one place I thought I could get away from you," he scowled, crossing his arms.

"Neji! Stop it!" Tenten said, then hit Neji on the shoulder. "He's Sakura's boyfriend, right?"

"NO!" Sakura shouted, waving her hands frantically. "Gross! No offense Naruto, but that's just ugh."

Well, it was one way to get Sakura to momentarily forget about her troubles.

Or so it seemed.

"None taken," Naruto mumbled quickly. He then rounded on Neji. "Get out of Sakura's room you bastard!"

"I don't have to," Neji said, a condescending smirk appearing on his lips. "It's Tenten's room too, is it not? Tenten is my—" He cleared his throat and Tenten blushed a bit. "—friend."

From the corner, Sasuke observed Sakura. He noticed how quickly she changed her emotions. At one moment she was completely overwhelmed with sadness, and the next she's smiling and acting normal.

"You know what… we'll go anyways," Tenten said helpfully, smiling down at Sakura. Grabbing Neji's hand, she led him out of the room, waving back at them.

As soon as the door shut, Sakura heard a chuckle from the corner of the room. She turned, astonished, and stared at Sasuke.

He'd been laughing a lot these days.

"You're a good actress, Sakura," he said, walking over to the pair on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quickly, looking up at him questioningly. Her hands, which were folded in her lap, were shaking, as they were before the interruption.

"I mean that you're a very good actress. Now stop trying to be happy. You weren't trying earlier," he commanded, sitting on the other side of her. Naruto nodded.

"I heard somewhere that it's good to let your feelings out, ya know?" Naruto said, looking at Sakura, urging her to do something.

"What do you want me to do? Cry again? I've decided… I've decided not to let this thing get me down. And you guys don't want me to be crying all over you all the time, do you?" she said with a shaky laugh.

"We don't care. We want you to do anything so that you get better," Naruto said, with a gentle smile.

"I'm just fine! I swear!" Sakura said, jumping up and facing them.

"Sakura, breathe, please," Sasuke said, "You're not fine, got it? You're aunt just died."

"You're right, I'm not fine! And I'm not going to be, so just bug off!" Sakura said, flopping down onto her bed face down. She clutched her pillow close to her, and tried her best to hold back the tears. She felt weight shift on either side of her and soon, two hands were rubbing her back.

"You should get under the blankets so you can sleep," Naruto's voice suggested, and Sakura did as she was told with help from Naruto. The other hand returned to her back and she found her self quickly falling asleep.

_

* * *

_

_It was a rainy night, and Sakura walked towards her house, an umbrella stretched. Thunder rumbled and lightning crashed overhead, but Sakura had no time to be scared. _

_For some reason, she knew she had to get to her house, and quick. Something was wrong, and she needed to see it for herself._

_She picked up her pace until she faced the front door. She folded back up her umbrella and clasped her hand around the doorknob and twisted._

_As soon as she saw what was inside, she had the urge to scream out in panic. When she tried to she found her vocal chords weren't working or something, because no sound came out. She tried again and again but nothing happened._

_The scene before her eyes was traumatizing. _

_There her mother, father, and aunt lying on the foyer in front of her. All three seemed to have been brutally murdered, with bloodstains down their fronts and expressions of horror on their faces._

_As soon as Sakura took a step forward to check on them, two screams were heard from the living room. Running towards the room, Sakura found that she was crying and fear was pulsing through her veins. _

_Again, she was stopped dead in her tracks as she found Naruto and Sasuke lying on the ground. Both were stabbed in multiple places all over and both were seconds away from dieing. _

_"S-Sakura… why?" she heard Naruto murmur before she watched him take his last breath._

_"Sakura… I thought…Y-you loved m-me…" Sasuke croaked out, his onyx eyes wide as he coughed up some blood._

_Sakura ran over to him and knelt by his side. "What do you mean, Sasuke?" she tried to yell, but nothing came out again. She watched her tears drip onto his shirt, creating more blood. "I do love you!" Someone must have ripped out her vocal chords or something, because this was not normal._

_"Why?" he gasped. "S-Saku… ra… go look in the mirror," he commanded, before closing his eyes._

_Terrified, Sakura jumped up and ran towards the long mirror near the door of the room._

_She saw herself, covered in blood, holding a kunai. She watched as she brought the kunai to her heart and stabbed herself. Her scream came out this time, loud and earsplitting._

_"Sakura!"_

_"Sakura, wake up!"_

"SAKURA, WAKE UP!"

Someone was shaking her now, but she was still screaming. What had she done? She killed her whole family, her two best friends, then herself?

"SAKURA! You're dreaming!" She recognized the voice now, it was Tenten's. She opened her eyes reluctantly, for she knew she was crying. If she opened her eyes… she'd only cry harder.

"I… I… Oh god…" Sakura exclaimed, crying harder. She felt Tenten hug her and heard her repeating, "It'll be alright. It was only a nightmare."

Sakura was afraid to let go and look down at herself, for what she'd dreamt would be true.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah yeah yeah... I get it... HOLY CRAP ANNIE YOU DIDN'T POST FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS!  
And I'm sorry.  
So guess what my new years resolution is?  
To post like, weekly!

Okay, anyways. On the chapter... Yeah, Sakura's having nightmares, what do you expect? And I added it a glob of Neji/Ten... because I freagin adore them.

So anyways... you know the drill. Read, review, throw cookies at me.  
Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know, this isn't really a chapter, but you must read it before you get too angry at me for being so late! My dad was doing this great switcharoo with our computers so we could have his fast one and he could have our slow one, and I totally forgot to put this next chapter on the other computer. So right when I was about to put the finishing touches on it about 4 days ago, I realized that it wasn't there!

So for the past 4 days I've totally been freaking out, trying to figure out how the hell to tell you guys what happened. And then I went: 'Duh, Annie, you tard!'

I didn't want to leave you hanging or anything.

So I'll go straight to my dad's shop when he gets our old computer hooked up, and send it right on over, okay?

I'm so sorry, again!

-Annie


End file.
